


If We Could Get Involved

by gaialux



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new girl at McGinty's. Murphy and Connor - brothers, lovers - invite her home for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Could Get Involved

She's been there for a few weeks now. Always sitting at a far table, notebook in hand and pint of Guinness in front of her. Murphy never sees her drink, but he'll look up periodically and see the beer slowly draining away. That alone is enough sense of mystery to have him get up and introduce himself.

"Hi," she says, flashing him a smile and tugging her notebook closer to her chest.

He wants to know what's written there, so he asks.

"Do you make it a habit to annoy women at a pub?" Her accent isn't Irish -- that much is clear -- but her attitude is.

"Aye," Murphy says. "What's your name?"

"Evie," she says. She seems less interested in him now, eyes back on her notebook, but Murphy catches her gazing out the corner of her eye.

"Well, like I said, I'm Murphy." He turns and points at the bar. "And over there's my brother Connor."

That was day one.

 

* * *

 

 _It didn't take long for Murphy to be enough for Connor. He hardly even looks at girls any more, and only laid eyes on men for a few days - wanted to see if it was_ Murphy  _or_ guys  _that did it for him._

_(Murphy. Always Murphy. Sick fuck that he is -- they both are.)_

_But Murph...isn't the same. He has something more he needs filled and Connor's just always happy to see his brother happy. One in the same, like all those matching tattoos._

_He presses against Murphy one night and whispers in his ear. "You can," he says. "I saw you looking at her."_

_"Do you want to?" Murphy says back in the same whispered tone. Connor thinks, sometimes, they're on their same wavelength with speaking and hearing._

_"With you?" Connor asks._

_"Aye."_

_Connor drops a kiss behind Murphy's ear. "Okay," he says. "Yes."_

 

* * *

 

This is day three.

Evie is sitting on one of the battered old mattresses -- technically Murphy's, but him and Connor have swapped and changed so often now it's no longer thought of as that -- wearing nothing more than red lacy underwear and a sultry smile.

Murphy swallows hard and feels Connor shift beside him. Their knees touch and the reminder that his brother is here,  _part_ of this, turns Murphy on something fierce. It's urged on even more with Evie leaning forward and kissing first Murphy, then Connor. Murphy watches as her mouth move against his Connor's, catches the sight of her tongue and then her hands sliding through Connor's hair. Him  _responding_ in a similar way to how he gives back to Murphy. Murphy's hard already and hasn't even been touched.

Evie breaks away and that smile turns into an even larger grin. "So, are you really brothers?"

Connor balks against him, and Murphy's torn between hysterical laughter and doing so himself. He'd almost forgotten about mentioning that to Evie, and he definitely hadn't told Connor about the exchange; Connor probably thinks they're playing a regular couple.

"Yes," Murphy settles on. He turns to Connor. In Russian, he says, "She's here, isn't she?"

Connor nods. Murphy's not sure if he's capable of anything else.

"Good," Evie says. She gives a nod of her own and moves forward again on her hands and knees. Her tits are right in Murphy's face and he reaches out to roll his thumb over the rising peaks. Her smile widens. "Well you're eager, aren't you?"

"I am," Murphy says. "I thought we made that clear."

"I'm not complaining," Evie says. She comes even closer, until she's practically in his lap. The fingers of one hand are settled on Connor's knee and tracing patterns. Murphy looks over and smiles at his brother.

Rather than say something more, Murphy twines his hand into Evie's hair and kisses her again. Her tongue hot in his mouth and her breath sweet even though he still expects the bitter taste of Guinness.

 _(Too used to Connor's mouth. Beer or tobacco overloading every sense. Then there's the blood -- blood of_ his  _blood -- that Murphy always tries to draw.)_

He's too distracted by all  _those_ thoughts to realise what Evie's doing until she's got his cock in her hand. He cuts off the kiss abruptly and watches her jerk him off with slow, long strokes.

"Con," he says, not looking away.

Connor gets it -- even if Murphy isn't entirely sure what  _it_ is -- and moves behind Murphy's. He can feel Connor's cock hardening against his back already, as Connor twists a hand into Murphy's hair and brings him in for a bruising kiss. Murphy makes out the _mine_ from teeth indents and a swirl of tongue, devotes it to memory by the fingertips aching against his scalp. Evie's hand is still against his cock and her wrist twists in a way that makes Murphy have to pull away from Connor and moan.

"You like that?" Evie asks, but her eyes jump from Connor to Murphy and back again.

 _She gets it,_ Murphy realises, and that just turns him on more.

"Yeah," he says, all breath. "Fuck. Yes."

She does it again then swaps hand with mouth and takes him down whole. Murphy almost comes clear off the mattress, but Connor's there lightning quick to hold him steady. One hand against his chest and the other snaking around his waist. Murphy's vaguely aware of how hard his brother is behind him, but his attention is just as much on what's happening in front of him and Evie knows _exactly_  what she's doing with her mouth. She pulls off with a wet _pop_ too soon and grins up at him.

"Not letting you get off without your brother," she says.

Murphy groans and Connor -- if it's even possible -- seems to grow impossibly harder. Murphy looks back over his shoulder and finds Connor's mouth, drawing Connor's tongue against his own and kissing him hard and deep.

"Got no idea how hot that is," Evie says as warm breath at his ear. "How lucky I am."

Murphy _does_  have an idea, stemming from him feeling exactly the same way. Connor's lips slide against his neck and one of his hands has replaced Evie's mouth, jacking Murphy's cock with those perfect movements he knows so well.

Behind Murphy is the rustle of foil and Connor's movements stall enough for Murphy to throw a look over his shoulder and connect the square package in his brother's hand as  _condom_. They lock eyes and Connor grins. He makes his way over to be face-to-face with Murphy. Evie stays looking over his shoulder.

"Remember when I taught you all about safety, little brother?" Connor asks.

Murphy wants to clock him for the  _little brother_ line. "Doubt you even know how to put that on."

Connor takes it as the challenge it's supposed to be. He pulls the condom free and takes it against his mouth before coming forward again and rolling it down on Murphy's cock. Murphy wants to clock Connor  _again_ when he pulls back with an arrogant little grin on his face.

"Tell me again--"

Evie cuts him off with a finger to his lips. "Enough sibling rivalry."

Those words make Murphy's blood roar louder through his body and he reaches over to run his hand over her pussy. She shivers with him as two of his fingers press inside.

Murphy teases Evie's slit with his fingers a little longer, drawing the wetness out and around. His thumb catches on her clit and she cries out, bucking against his hand.

"Easy, baby," Connor says.

He has Evie's bra hiked up and his hands glide over both her tits. It sends a new jolt of arousal through Murphy, seeing his brother like that when he usually wouldn't even be here. He'd make the guise of going to get beer or seeing Rocco and leave Murphy and the girl alone. But tonight...tonight seems like it's going to be Murphy's lucky night as much as it is Evie's.

"Murph," he hears his brother say, and Murphy leans across Evie's shoulder to presses his mouth against Connor's.

One hand holds the back of his brother's neck and the other the base of his own cock as be slowly sinks into Evie. She gasps and her nails dig in harder, leaving tiny twangs of pain against Murphy's upper back. 

He breaks the kiss from Connor but keeps a steady hold on his nape, fingers curling into the stray strands of hair he always fails at shaving away when they can't afford a proper barbershop visit and have to do it themselves.

Connor's arms help hold Evie up as she slips her legs around Murphy's waist and Murphy can use his free hand against the subtle jut of her hipbone. They've only got flimsy mattresses to block out the concrete flooring but Evie doesn't seen to mind as Murphy presses her into it with firmer thrusts. She reaches out and grasps Connor's cock in her hand, and Connor's eyes flutter closed. He looks so beautifully blissed out like that Murphy has to consciously focus on not coming too soon.

"You both," Evie says. She doesn't even sound the slightest bit breathless -- clear, concise, and with that maddening accent Murphy still can't place. "You both come together."

There's no argument Murphy can think up against that. He frees his hand from the tangle of Connor's hair and grips both to Evie's waist. She moves against him, pressing forward to meet every one of Murphy's strokes. She keeps her grip on Connor and Murphy watches how she twists her wrist and slides her thumb over the head of Connor's cock. She's not even looking but she knows what she's doing

Connor's eyes remain closed so it's up to Murphy to gauge and react. He knows his brother's tells; from the way his breathing gets more erratic to the way his hips and stomach begin to roll forward. Murphy knows these because he knows Connor -- and because they're also  _his_. One in the same. Always. He speeds up on Evie as he watches and there, just at the point Connor begins keening up, Murphy lets his own eyes snap closed. He feels the waves of an orgasm crashing against him and feels both Connor's and Evie's heartbeats catching up. Connor comes, Murphy knows he does, and Murphy is right there with him.

He opens his eyes a few seconds later and Evie finally falls into that state of breathlessness Murphy has been waiting for. He rolls his thumb against her clit and she arches up, crying out, as she comes against him.

 

* * *

 

_"So," Murphy says when they're in bed later that night. It's dark, the only reprieve coming from the stray headlights that pass over outside._

_Connor curls closer around his brother's back. "So...what?" he asks._

_"Did you like it?"_

_Connor hides his smile in Murphy's hair. "I'd do it again, if that's what yer asking."_

_"All I ever do."_


End file.
